


Ninjas Live In The Sewers Weird  (TMNT)

by CoolStar69



Series: Ninjas Live In The Sewers Weird [2]
Category: TMNT AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan-fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: The Turtles won't be turtles in this just human ninja boys okay?





	Ninjas Live In The Sewers Weird  (TMNT)

 

In this Au I will be making a lot of changes to were they aren’t turtles but human boys why because, I have seen so many fan art that I really want to give it a shot.  
I do hope that you like it and that no one is out of character sorry if they are.  
Btw you, April the boys all 16  
_________  
I was down at the old abandon warehouse on a Saturday night why? Because, a certain red haired friend of mines called me in the middle of a new anime stream that I was watching which honestly if she were anyone else I would have ignored but, since the two of us go back to when we were practically in the womb I didn’t and now I totally wish I had. Cause it lead to me being here alone freezing my ass off while trying to find her which is NOT how I pictured my night going.

It took me awhile but, I finally walked somewhere for April to spot me as she psst me over to her, walking over to some creates I asked in a clearly so beyond obviously annoyed voice as to why she called me here? To a abandon warehouse.

“I got a big scoop” She replied in a quiet voice with a smile gracing her pink lips.

“And what pry tell kind of scoop did you get?” Her smile quickly morphed into a mischief smirk.

“The purple dragons are smuggling some illegal stuff here tonight and will arrive any minute now” She placed her hands on her hips as she moved her head in a bragging way looking so very proud of herself while I nearly died from a heart attack from the mere mention of the world purple dragons. They were a bad news gang how did I know? Well two little tiny things that I have on my side help aid in this.  
One being THEY ARE THE FUCKING PURPLE DRAGONS EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THEY ARE BAD NEWS!, two my dad’s a cop he some time tells me all I need to know of these scum so I want nothing to do with them AT ALL!

“Jesus Christ, April where did you even hear that?” I asked in a hushed voice while all the red head did was turn and wink with her usual remark.

“A good reporter always has her sources” Yup every time I ask something like that her first reply is usually what just said so I don’t even know why I bother.

“Okay one you are not a reporter you are a blogger if anything a youtuber with too many subscribers that’s getting to your pretty little head” I held up a one before moving on to two. “Two why in the flying mint chocolate bunnies did you call me here?” My angry look change to one of worry. “I don’t want to die, I’m too young too pretty” April held a blank look before rolling her eyes.

“Oh come on” She shook her head. “You’re getting all worked up for nothing”

“For nothing??? Gurlll this!” I gestured all around me. “Is the purple dragon I’m not getting worked up enough” I crossed my arms.

“It will be fine all I need are a few photos of the illegal activities and we’ll be gone” She said without a hint of worry she was always the stupidly brave one from my small group of friends consistenting of her and Irma who I can’t help but notice isn’t here so she’s probably safely at home watching the anime that I should be watching.

“Why isn’t Irma here?” April quickly pulled me behind the creates as car lights started showing up. “Get down” Her green eyes followed the vehicle as the doors opened and a freakishly large blond male stepped out followed by smaller but still scary looking men as they went into the warehouse. “That’s it, that’s my cue to leave” I was just about to go until I was yanked back.

“Piff the heck you are” April gave me a stern look. “You are coming with me” She did a quick look over the building before pulling me along.

“Come on I think I’ve spotted a way inside” I unwillingly went along with her while praying to every god I know thank you (smite) for help.

But, seeing how I was still being forced to climate up some ladder April spotted I don’t think that the bastards are listening.

Once we made it to the top April re-grabbed my arm pulling me towards a hole on the side leading us to some shady looking rafters, turning to April I shook my head. “Yeah no, there’s no way I’m climbing that”

“Oh just pretend that we’re pirates walking the plank” She said referring to when we were little and first saw Pirates Of The Caribbean.

“That doesn’t help” I replied back shaking.

“I really need this story ____” She look to the rafters. “It could really make my career”

I swear those green eyes of her’s gets me every time. “Fine” April smiled happy that I agree.

“Thank you” She gave a quick hug before pulling away. “Follow my lead” She gestured her head in a follow motion as I did, we carefully crawled making sure to balance ourselves as not to fall leading to injuries and alerting all that is wrong with this world to our presents.

And doing this made me remember that movie The Adventures Of Babysitting I think was the name of it? What we were doing was what The main characters did in it only it was to get away! From the bad guys not towards them.

Soon we made it to just where we needed to be, over looking the purple dragons dude as they impatiently awaited for their business partner while April pulled out her camcorder.

“What’s taking them so long?” The slimmer one asked.

“They’ll be here” The scary big one said though he sounded just as an impatient, soon I started hearing cracking sounds as did they as they started looking for the source though April and I were already well aware as to what it was as we looked to each other before falling.

I felt April pull me towards her as to cushion my fall. “Ahhh” April screamed before going silent. “April!” I lift a bit trying to see if she was alright.

“Well what do we have here?” I felt the most largest hand in the f-ing world grab and easily lift me into the air.

“Ow” I tried to reach back in hopes of getting him to let go only for it to end in failure.

“ A rat?” Oh god what do I do? I panic trying to use self-defense moves that I knew but, failed as he remain un-phase.

“I hate rats” He tossed me into a wall as pain coursed through me.

“What should we do with them boss?” Dude three asked while their boss look at me un-amused. “Kill em” And with that one command they pulled out their guns getting ready to shot.

But, before they could someone shouted. “Mikey now!” And thus there was no light besides the one provided by their gun fire and from what I could see blurry images of boys I think? With weapons such as a bo staff and swords, I think I see nunchucks and sais?.. I dunno I kind of passed out.

When I came to April was awake but, looked like she awoke maybe shortly before myself. She look around confused before asking me if I was alright.

I nodded my head. “Yeah” I look at the bullet holes and the knocked out crocks, April got up while I just sat there watching her. “What’s this?” April picked up a sai.

  
“That’s one of the weapons I saw before I pass out” I pointed.

“Did you get a look at who it belongs to?” I shook my head as she sighed.

“I-” before I could say more we heard police sirens. “Oh shit that could be my dad!” I’ll be grounded for the REST OF MY LIFE no joke if he catches me here.

“Let’s not stay to find out ”April ran over to me pulling me up making that pain shoot through me all over again. We went out the back entrance being sure to hide out of site as we took our leave.

  
Once home I thank the heavens that my mom was a heavy sleeper as I snuck into my room without the parent(s) catching you cliché and stripped out of my clothing before going to sleep I seriously needed it.

  
~The Boi’s~  
Leo P.O.V  
We had got word that the purple dragons business deal would take place here but, when we arrived two girls were already here climbing the rafters.

“What are these girls doing here?” Raph asked clearly not in favor of them being here nor was I. We look to Donnie who moved slightly back waving his arms and spoke in a hush voice. “Why are you looking at me?”

“You said nothing about this?” Raph pointed at the unaware girls.

“That’s because I knew nothing of this” Donnie waved in arm in their direction. “When I hacked their phone all it said was that they trade would be here so obviously they know nothing of these clearly spying girls”

When I look towards them again I felt that they look familiar but, I couldn’t place them that is until Mikey covered his my doing a weird squealing sound before pointing out that one of them was April O’Neil the somewhat popular blogger and youtuber.

They other one was a girl that helps her out with some things here and there. Raph angrily frown. “I don’t care who they are they shouldn’t be here”

“Raph’s right they will get in the way so what we need to do is make sure we remain unseen” I said already thinking up a plan I told them what I would need them to do and to get into position. “You got it dude”

Mikey quickly got to it as did the rest but, before we could set it into motion the rafters collapse leading them to fall.

I wanted to go over and help but, Mikey wasn’t position and it look like it was getting bad fast just as they were getting ready Mikey finally got into position so I give the order. “Mikey now”

With them now distracted by the lights we quickly made our move as I hit one the other one started shooting offering some light which was all the big guy needed as he grabbed Mikey and tossed him around Raph quickly went to help but, he prove to be way tougher than he already looks.

Once Donnie finished the last guy we both gang up on the big one and even with all four of us he still give us a run for our money.

“That’s it you’re going down” Raph said after he was punch then kicked into a wall.

Raph jump then went stab the blond guy he released a scream before grabbing Raph and tossing him into Mikey then pulling out Raph’s and disregarding it somewhere.

“I’ve had enough, I will deal with you next time” Before grabbing some that was big and tossing it at us making his get away.

Mikey hit the lights back on. “I think we did a pretty good job”

“Agreed” Donnie replied.

“He got away” Raph argued.

“But, not with his men” I pointed out.

And before more could be spoken one of the girls were waking up, our eyes widen as we quickly hid.

“Ugh my back” She rubbed her back just as her friend awoke both looked around trying to piece together what happened they talked a bit before April began picking up her camera. I hope that wasn’t still running that’s exactly where I was standing.

Soon she started checking out the guys until something else caught her attention causing her to pick it up.

Raph’s eyes widen as he look to his side hoping that it wasn’t his when it clearly was. “Shit he cursed”

Her friend mention seeing our weapons but, thankfully not us and before she could say more sirens started coming closer and she brought up something about her dad the pair left as did we.

  
When we were back to our lair/home Raph complain more about losing his sai and wanting it back. “But, we can’t get it back we might be seen” Mikey said.

  
“I won’t” I step in Raph’s way. “I can’t let you”

“Do you really think you can stop me?”

“Do you really think this will end any differently than the training room?” He glared before storming off to his room.

“What are we going to do about Raph’s sai?” Donnie asked.

“We’ll figure something out later right now I need to Meditate” I went off to clear my mind but, once behind closed doors I sighed.

Just what am I going to do?

  
______  
Boom the end for now tune in next time for more dra-tmnt au hehe :D

 


End file.
